<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a craving sense of loneliness (that will never be filled) by Neotsumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700822">a craving sense of loneliness (that will never be filled)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotsumi/pseuds/Neotsumi'>Neotsumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in a fool's garden, with you by my side [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotsumi/pseuds/Neotsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka Fujimaru had always pretended to be an ideal person.</p><p>That much was apparent, even before coming to Chaldea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Robin Hood | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in a fool's garden, with you by my side [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a craving sense of loneliness (that will never be filled)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the short span of merely 17 years, Fujimaru Ritsuka has become acquainted with many.</p><p>It's not much of a surprise, the boy is kind, full of charm and equipped with a silver tongue that makes many a person feel at ease around him. The kind of a person that'd help you cross the street, or assist an elderly with their groceries - a child the neighborhood moms would speak highly of and set as an example for the other impolite and spoiled children. </p><p>At school, he'd often go out of his way to get to know every new classmate and not ostracize anyone. Any club he'd join would quickly become a tight-knit community with bonds that'd remain strong even after graduation. Needless to say, anytime Fujimaru Ritsuka entered a room, people were sure to get their attention attracted to him like a magnet. </p><p>It's safe to assume that anyone who'd cross paths with him, no matter how distrustful and apprehensive, would end up pouring out their hearts to this boy - their innermost feelings and thoughts bared open for him to see, his small but benevolent smile ever so present. </p><p>To say he expected most servants, seemingly so flawless, strong and untouchable, to result in bonding with him with almost no effort - battling, a compliment here and there, and the few times he's invited them over to My Room - would be a lie. Ritsuka felt as if it was ironic, these fearless fighters were just that - people who've dedicated their whole lives into fighting cruel wars so much so that they've forgotten they're also human. People that'd pledge loyalty to the first individual that'd make them feel understood and loved. </p><p>And so, Ritsuka thinks, he'll grant them just that. For the sake of the mission he's been tasked with, he'll mold his personality into whatever his servant wants him to be. He cannot afford to lose a single ally when the world's at stake, after all. </p><p>(No matter how irritating, no matter how fearsome - he'll accept them all without qualms.) </p>
<hr/><p>As the singularities continued, the need for new allies grew more and more, so it was no strange occurrence when Ritsuka tried his luck at the Chaldea Summoning System. The servants around him have grown to know about his particularly bad luck - one might think that even an inadequate mage would be able to summon a servant with a proper catalyst, but Ritsuka is an exception to many things, including this one.</p><p>(He's allowed a few servants to watch and cheer him on, but even without turning back he can sense their smiles growing tighter each time he fails to perform a servant summoning. He really wishes not to disappoint them, he absent-mindedly thinks.) </p><p>In the end, Ritsuka did manage to summon a servant that night. It was a hero whose name even someone with as bad grades in history class as him would often hear. The hunter of the Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood. </p><p>The man hid his face with a cloak, only his voice betraying a person in his early twenties, with a playful hint to it. Ritsuka thought that, compared to the other servants, this guy was plain. His clothes were so unlike the vibrant and proud armor his other servants wore, and though he was charming in his own way, compared to the literal Prince Charmings Chaldea had to offer, he fell short. </p><p>He was painstakingly average. </p><p>That was his first impression of the nameless, faceless heroic spirit.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ritsuka prides himself on the fact he can manage an army of servants without neglecting any of them.</p><p>It was an impulse decision to buy a diary before going to Chaldea, but now he couldn't begin to imagine how hard dividing his time schedule to fit each servant would be without it. The diary itself is white, but is now decorated with a few stickers as souvenirs he's gotten from a few events, and a cat themed bookmark that's gotten a slight tear in the right corner of it. He doesn't necessarily think of owning a diary as childish, but he keeps it hidden from everyone anyway.</p><p>Needless to say, he likes it.</p><p>What he doesn't like, however, are green archers whose existence suddenly disappears the second he tries looking for them for anything other than missions. </p><p>Ritsuka genuinely doesn't understand what he's done to deserve absolute avoidance from someone he's merely trying to befriend. Was it his casual approach? He thought types like him would appreciate a down-to-earth master, perhaps he was wrong? Should he have been more assertive? Strict? Maybe the innocent facade would've worked better? </p><p>The uncertainty Robin Hood brings makes Ritsuka nervous, makes him unconsciously bite his nails and furrow his brows. He wants to - needs to - get closer to him, but how can he when the person he's seeking is the exact one whose glances make Ritsuka feel like an open book, like those scrutinizing and unforgiving gazes see him as anything other than sweet talking liar. </p><p>("The final Master of Chaldea, huh? Color me impressed. I would've never thought a single person could become a darling of so many different servants. Haha, you're so admirable, you make me wonder if you're real at all."</p><p>Ritsuka hates himself for not being able to say a word back to the all-too-happy curve of Robin's mouth that appeared as if it knew a particularly good punchline to a joke Ritsuka doesn't understand just yet.)</p><p>But that's okay, Ritsuka thinks. Ultimately, it was Ritsuka's fault for underestimating the Archer's observant nature. Yet, unfortunately for them, he cannot afford to lose a single ally. </p><p>Thus, he muses, he'll just have to create a situation where the elusive man is forced to cooperate. </p>
<hr/><p>Ritsuka's bringing Robin Hood on another mission today. Personally, Ritsuka thinks that this approach should've come to his mind a lot sooner, it turned out to be pretty effective and he's very happy to see hints of enjoyment coming from the other man as well.</p><p>Nevertheless, Robin Hood still confuses him to no end. Unlike the other servants, Ritsuka cannot pinpoint what the man desires him to be, cannot adjust his responses or determine what topics could interest him. It's, it's so frustrating, not knowing what's in store for them the next time they meet. </p><p>It's freeing. </p><p>So freeing, in fact, it's becoming dangerous. Ritsuka cannot help but want to let his guard down around the one person that judges him more than anyone else, the one person that, despite seemingly not liking him, still discreetly looks at him with genuine worry and compassion. It makes Ritsuka distracted, fumble over his words like an idiot and wonder where has his eloquence gone. </p><p>("Cat got your tongue, Master? You've been gaping at me with a funny expression ever since I congratulated you on your progress. Huh? That's because I rarely compliment you? Ugh, seeing how it warranted such an extreme reaction, it makes me feel like a cold-blooded monster whose compliments are harder to be granted by than that uptight Goldie Archer."</p><p>Ritsuka's face in the reflection of the mirror was still red from a simple "Good job!" even after trying to splash his face with cold water.) </p><p>They've defeated some enemies, and seeing how it's getting dark, the two of them are finding a spot where they can spend the night. Ritsuka can already hear Robin Hood's complaints about his chores, the definitely-not-a-pout threatening to manifest on the man's face, with an exasperated look in his eyes. It's a pretty funny sight, but he's not going to say that out loud. </p><p>Not much time has passed until Ritsuka sees a green clad figure approaching with two dead rabbits in hand, both of which had clean and swift cuts on their necks. He's lost count of how many rabbits he's eaten during their missions together, but he's found out he's apparently a big fan of them. The meat is soft, though a bit sweet, and always cooked just right. Ritsuka was a bit amazed to discover that the Archer was skilled even in this regard, but he learned by now that out of all servants, Robin Hood surprised him the most every time he learned more about him. Arguably, EMIYA's the better cook - his food is always fresh and made with something akin to a mother's love, perhaps even fancily decorated. Robin's food is unassuming and plain-looking and yet Ritsuka wouldn't trade it for any high-class dish. Somehow, Robin's food feels like home. </p><p>Later, the Archer must've realized that Ritsuka's been getting tired, and handed out his Noble Phantasm to Ritsuka for the night. It somehow became an unspoken agreement during their outings, though Ritsuka still found it peculiar that the man would let an important artifact be treated like an old, worn out blanket. </p><p>Fujimaru Ritsuka fell asleep to the crackling sound of a campfire and the increasingly tired thoughts about the Sherwood Forest. </p>
<hr/><p>Ritsuka is an only child. </p><p>His parents were both very busy during his childhood, one was a renowned doctor, and the other an engineer. They were kind, though a bit gossipy about the new scandals surrounding the neighborhood, but didn't tend to spoil him like the other parents. Ritsuka remembers being envious of the other children at the playground with older siblings, that spoiled them when their parents couldn't. He was so envious in fact, that when his childhood friend Takashi tried to debunk his idealistic views on older siblings, he didn't believe a word he uttered.</p><p>Until recently, that is. </p><p>He couldn't help but zone out the endless nagging at the way he quickly ate his breakfast, and the scolding when he'd discreetly try to roll his eyes at the wannabe-older-brother type Archer. He now finally sees the dark, meddling side of siblings. Ritsuka considers going to see Takashi and buying him a nice, healthy lunch as an apology gift as the first thing he'll do if humanity gets restored. </p><p>(Suddenly, he's overcome by the uncomfortable realization that there's a big emphasis on the 'if', that a single, small mistake could eventually destroy humanity and it'd be no one's fault but his.) </p><p>A few sessions of incessant grumbling and glaring later, they make their way towards another mission. They pass by many locations, but Ritsuka's favorite would have to be the forest with refreshing air and leaves that seemed to be almost playing with the sunlight anytime a breeze passed by. This atmosphere was nice, peaceful almost. Ritsuka had tried to make small talk with Robin, but the man didn't seem to be over what happened earlier yet. It nearly makes Ritsuka chuckle, the man appears guarded, deflecting anything that could potentially put danger to his teasing smiles and his distance of someone who is neither a stranger, nor a friend, yet is quite sensitive nevertheless. </p><p>("Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing outside of your room already? You fainted a few hours ago because of overwork. For the love of- listen, if you go back and nicely rest up like a good Master, I will not resort to drastic measures and call that crazy nurse who's a little bit too happy to be given an opportunity to amputate someone. You're a real handful sometimes, you know?"</p><p>His nagging was as annoying as always, yet Ritsuka couldn't help but give him an appreciative smile.) </p><p>Ritsuka feels like they're getting to the heart of their mission, the enemies seem to be getting more frequent and increasingly dangerous. It shouldn't take too long until they're finished with this task - Robin has the upper hand, using their surroundings to his advantage and expertly getting rid of the enemies that have them outmatched. Ritsuka finds it fascinating, for someone who calls himself a third rate servant, his wit and skill that allows him to quickly wipe out near armies of enemies is almost unmatchable. He imagines Robin interjecting that his compliments are exaggerated and that this is simply a coward's style of fighting, looking nearly offended to hear anything positive about himself. The Archer seems to be insecure about the fact that his fighting style isn't exactly brimming with pride and honor, after all. </p><p>Ritsuka takes note of the remaining enemies - everything seems to be going well so far. The one on the right is barely breathing, the one beside him still appears to have some life inside of him, but seeing the amount of poison he's inhaled, he'll be a goner soon, the guy across Ritsuka tries to move, but Robin's arrow has found its way into his leg earlier, so he's not too worried about him being a threat. The only other person would be Robin's current target, and Ritsuka doesn't think too much of them at first, until he notices what they're about to do. His eyes widen, and he instantly yells at Robin to look out, to retreat and not do anything stupid and just please, please not get hurt--</p><p>It takes Fujimaru Ritsuka the red liquid slowly seeping through his uniform to realize the one who the enemy was aiming for wasn't Robin, but him. </p>
<hr/><p>A white ceiling and blinding lights had been the first thing he saw after opening his tired eyes. </p><p>He woke up confused. He felt detached from the world and everything going on inside it - he registered a blurry image of a woman dressed in a red uniform standing up from what appeared to be a chair, but forgot the sight right after it left his eyes. His senses came to him slowly, as if they were trying not to alarm him of what brought him here too abruptly. He still felt tired, yet had a weird feeling he's not about to fall asleep again for a while. The woman - Nightingale, his mind supplied - finally approached him. She was talking to him, he realized after she looked at him eagerly for an answer to her question. His mind was getting a bit more clear, and the next time she repeated her sentence he remembered why he woke up in a cold room that was even whiter than his, with pillows a tad firmer than he was used to. </p><p>He was injured during a mission that was supposed to be a child's play. </p><p>He told the nurse that no, he doesn't feel a lot of pain and that yes, he's sure he does not need an amputation. Nightingale didn't look too convinced, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After checking his health, she determined he was to stay in the nurse's office for the rest of the week, just in case. Mash later comes to see him, struggling not to show her worry, and notifies him that the commemorative party all of the staff was excited for was postponed because of him. Ritsuka feels immensely guilty, but Mash reassures him that nobody wants to celebrate while the person whose achievements they're celebrating is stuck in a hospital bed. </p><p> Many servants visited him during his stay, some were thankful that his injury wasn't too serious, but the other half treated Ritsuka like he was two steps away from dying every time he moved. The servants filled him in with what was going on while his movement around Chaldea was restricted. They told him about a new special menu Tamamo Cat was hellbent on finishing, about the time Kiyohime threatened Yan Qing to shape-shift into Ritsuka so she'd see her beloved even after being banned from the nurse's office, and the way Artoria was training for his return by attempting to break her record on how much she can eat. </p><p>They also told him of the contempt some servants hold for a green Archer that allowed such a thing to happen. </p><p>He tries telling them that it wasn't Robin's fault, and this time what he's saying is genuine, it's not fake compliments, it's not a fake heroic persona. Gawain, who's sitting on his right, is convincing him that he's just too kind, that his good nature is wasted on someone who doesn't listen to his lord's orders and endangers their life. </p><p>Ah, Ritsuka forgot. Of course his servants wouldn't know when he's being genuine, after all it was him that reduced his personality into a people pleaser. </p><p>(Is this how a liar feels when they tell the truth?) </p><p>The week is coming to an end, along with his nurse office confinement. It wasn't too bad, though it was sometimes a terrifying experience anytime his silver tongue felt like it wasn't enough to make Nightingale rethink any of her drastic treatment methods. The visits kept him occupied, and Mash brought him his tablet for whenever he was bored. Overall, it was a situation he'd rather avoid if possible, but was manageable. </p><p>He just wished Robin would have visited him more after the one night he silently sneaked his way in, when not a single soul was around, looking at Ritsuka like he had millions of words on the tip of his tongue, but had no mouth to express them with.</p>
<hr/><p>To the relief of many people in Chaldea, Fujimaru Ritsuka was almost as good as new by the time the commemorative party started. </p><p>Well, he still did feel a bit more tired than usual, and the injury still hurt when he bumped into something, but with the assistance of a few helpful Casters, he was back on his two feet. Having said that, Romani still emits concern for his condition with every fiber of his being, and is not so discreetly looking at him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>The party is nicely decorated, in Ritsuka's opinion. It's very unlike the decorations he's seen in parties before, it's more experimentative and colorful. Though, Ritsuka did hear that Da Vinci asked the artist servants to join hands and think of something together. Ritsuka thought it'd end up being a wild, inconsistent mess, in which the "less is more" approach would be thrown out of the window, but he's very pleasantly surprised. Aside from the decorations, the hall is very clean, he'd almost say the floor he walks on sparkled, and there's a wide variety of food and drink available in every corner, a wise decision, considering the outright gluttonous servants that reside in Chaldea. </p><p>Ritsuka noticed that not everyone is here, noticing the absence of servants like Osakabehime and Hans. Ritsuka smiled, some people here won't leave their quarters no matter what. During his absent minded thinking, Ritsuka nearly squealed when he suddenly felt the back of his uniform being tugged towards someone. When he turned his head, Iskandar beamed at him and not too long after, he was being pulled away from Mash, Da Vinci and Romani. At least he managed to give them a small wave before he left. </p><p>Pushing through people to get to the table where Iskandar sat wasn't exactly a safe trip as he felt at least three people step on his foot. When they got there, he saw Zhuge Liang, with his trademark scowl, sitting in the right corner, beside him an empty spot possibly meant for Iskandar, Shuten-douji and Ibaraki Douji were invested in a conversation next to them, leaving the already intoxicated Jing Ke for the last. After Iskandar nudged Ritsuka to sit beside him, they fell into an amusing, albeit loud conversation. Iskandar laughed so much, he nearly hit Zhuge Liang when unconsciously moving his arm, and the latter chewed his ear off. Shuten-douji was asking for Ibaraki Douji's help for the next time she and Minamoto no Raikou cross paths, looking outright devilish when telling her the details. Ritsuka also felt himself laugh a few times seeing his servants' strange antics in action once more, and the whole thing was fun and exciting, thinking that a part of him missed this feeling - until a sake cup was extended to him.</p><p>Ritsuka doesn't understand what's going on until Jing Ke pushes the sake cup towards him even further. His smile froze, and his mind was occupied with finding ways to abort this situation and go back to laughing with his friends. He tries to look for Mash, but she's talking to Cleopatra. Next, his eyes dart to Romani and Da Vinci, but they seem to be busy helping the staff with refilling the food - meaning, he can only count on himself for this. He tries to gently shake Jing Ke off and tell her that he doesn't want to drink, but she simply grins at him and tells him to loosen up a little. This is getting on his nerves, his whole mood is slowly worsening each second, and Ritsuka would just love to decline her, hell, use a command spell if needed, or stand up from the table and leave.</p><p>And so, Fujimaru Ritsuka does neither and gives in to the Assassin's drunk eyes instead. </p><p>The slightly sweet taste of sake is nothing compared to the numbing feeling of self-depreciation for not ending this pitiful cycle of his. The savior of humanity? Really? Is that truly a title for someone who can't even muster courage to say no? A question he's asked many servants was what would they wish for had they the Holy Grail in their hands. If any of them bothered to ask him back, Ritsuka thinks it'd be to go back in time and start out as the real Ritsuka, with no fake pleasantries and sweet smiles. </p><p>("Master, you're doing it again. Don't you realize I don't care about your heroic persona or what not? Jeez, kid, do you ever stop to look in the mirror and check if the reflection you see is still yours?" </p><p>The concern that hid behind the thin cover of harmless teasing is something Ritsuka heard loud and clear, but pretended not to notice.) </p><p>Another cup has found its way to Ritsuka's mouth, and then another one. Ritsuka feels dizzy, his blurry vision makes it hard to tell if the person giving him the sake is still Jing Ke, or someone else. Someone bumps into Ritsuka's injury, and he hisses. A laugh that was too noisy for Ritsuka's ears makes his fingers twitch. The staff accidentally broke a few plates in the distance. Annoying, everything is just so, so annoying. God, just how much he wishes everyone were to be quiet. His rational part is probably not working when he opens his mouth and -</p><p>A familiar green blur takes hold of him and it makes his mouth shut with a click.   </p><p>Ritsuka doesn't know the details of what's happening, but doesn't care enough to ask. He's walking and leaning on someone, he thinks. It's not Romani or Mash, they smell different, and the fabric of their clothing isn't this smooth. He notices that the person has turned right again, so they're most likely going towards the room section of Chaldea. Ah, it clicked in his mind, someone noticed he felt sick and is now bringing him back to his room. A part of Ritsuka can't help but feel grateful. The two of them turned left now, and Ritsuka soon felt someone digging into his pocket - for his ID perhaps? Listening to the sound of the door opening, it must've been that. </p><p>The person is tender when they put him on his bed, with the careful and soft touches someone would save for their lover. Ritsuka sighs in content once his head meets his soft pillow, so unlike the one in the nurse's office. He's tired, yet something wills him to open his eyes. Who he sees surprises him, yet makes him feel like a subconscious part knew it was that person all along. Something akin to a smile makes its way on his face, and in his drunk state, he feels a moment of clarity when he reaches his hand out to the person who's closest to knowing the scattered pieces that remain of Fujimaru Ritsuka. </p>
<hr/><p>For the first time in a long while, the boy slept peacefully. There were no nightmares of anguished cries, or of monsters tearing him limb by limb. Mash didn't die a cruel death, and Da Vinci didn't get her chest pierced. Instead, what he experienced was a happy dream in which a faceless existence accompanied him on many different journeys, full of childish innocence and glee the boy forgot he still had inside of him.</p><p>When the morning came, and Fujimaru Ritsuka opened his eyes with sleep still filtering his vision, all he wished for was to enjoy the dream more, even for a little bit. </p><p>And to maybe see that the faceless existence stayed with him even after the dream ended.</p>
<hr/><p>The aftermath of the party was visible on many. Ranging from the staff that were seemingly possessed by body-snatchers, their usual wit and energy gone, with only moans of pain and occasional curses under their breath present. The servants appeared to be in the same boat, despite their alleged otherworldly tolerance for alcohol. And thus, Chaldea was now filled with hungover zombies.</p><p>Ritsuka wishes he wasn't a part of them.</p><p>His day started with a horror-stricken Mash that dropped his breakfast in surprise the second he came out of his room, questioning him if he's okay right away, which aggravated his headache even further. Later, when he was called to the Command Room, he was ambushed by the duality of the reactions Romani and Da Vinci had for him, one already on his way to get some pills, while the other nearly slapping her knee from laughter. With this, Fujimaru Ritsuka promises himself that he will never drink again.</p><p>In the end, Romani announces that everyone will have a day off, though from his exasperated expression and irritated glares he's thrown everyone's way, it was very clear this wasn't going to happen again. The collective relief of the staff was nearly tangible.</p><p>Ritsuka, having nothing else to do, was heading back to his room for another rest. The hallways were like a ghost town, which wasn't too surprising. The decorations from the party were still around, Ritsuka flicked a blue balloon for no reason in particular. The trip is uneventful, and soon he takes the final turn to his quarters.</p><p>His door is no different from the other residents in Chaldea. The only thing that kept Ritsuka from confusing it with the other rooms at first was his nameplate. The corridor was empty, this part was mainly for the human section rather than the servant one. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not a single sound or a suspicious smell, and yet Ritsuka was compelled to kick thin air that voiced a quiet hiss after the impact.</p><p>The boy had a laugh bubbling up inside of him, but tried to remain stoic. He stepped closer and stretched out his hand and soon met the smooth fabric from the night before. He took ahold of it, and pulled.</p><p>The man stood there as still as a statue, only his expression betraying slight surprise and guilt that he had been caught. He looked as if he'd been here for a while, probably waiting for Ritsuka, eager to say something yet also appearing as if he didn't want to uncover himself in the first place. Ritsuka had never seen him so out of his element, like he's fighting an internal battle with himself. His averted eyes finally find their way to meet Ritsuka's, and he looks determined when he opens his mouth. </p><p>"Would you like to come in?" </p><p>Just to be cut off by the mischievous voice of the younger boy. </p><p>The man looks a bit taken aback, but scoffs to cover his own smile. </p><p>"Why, of course." </p><p>And Ritsuka grins, even through his irksome headache, that today is the first time Robin Hood has accepted his invitation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts. I appreciate every comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>